


When will i see you again? | Mao Mao X Angel

by Mintyymao



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adding tags as the story goes, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk how relationships works sorry, Marriage, Romance, Sex before date, and writing, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyymao/pseuds/Mintyymao
Summary: Angel looked at the grass, her lips still trembling. "Look... How about we do something..." Mao Mao said, raising his paw, with his pinky standing. "We promise to never forget about each other, and that one day we will meet again?" He smiled hopefully. Angel looked at his paw for a moment before sniffling and smiling back. She raised her paw and intertwined her pinky with his. "I promise." They said together.-Mao Mao and Angel had been best friends since childhood, all thanks to a magic tree. But when something happens, they have to live their lives apart for some time, without knowing what the future awaits for them.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Angel Tenshi, Mao Mao Mao/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the very first story i will write here on AO3.
> 
> Before anything, i will warn you guys that the updates will be slow. The reason is i'm struggling with online homework and i need to think about a good plot for each chapter before writting and publishing them. So please be patient! 
> 
> I also want to apologize for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this fanfic in my native language first (brazilian portuguese), translated it to english using google translator and then corrected some things. 
> 
> This won't be a like other stories, it will be like a bunch of time skipped one-shots, each of them telling Mao Mao and Angel's story.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Angel, honey, don't be home late!" Yuki calls. "Okay, mommy!" a 3 year old Angel replied, her short legs quickly running to the grassy field, not far from her home. She and her small family lived in a village, with very kind and polite people. The kitten panted as she arrived to her favorite place to play. The green, short grass, the sun shining in the clear blue sky. How she loved that time. Holding her rag doll in her arms, she spun and danced, laughing, being the happy child she was.

"What do you think, Jenny?" She asked her doll while she sat under the huge tree that was in that place. "This is a perfect place to play! Do you think we're going to make friends here?" Angel lay on her stomach, supporting her head with her hands and elbows on the grass. "I hope so. It's been a week since we moved here, and I've seen so many kids running around!" she laughed again. Taking her doll in her arms and lying on her back on the floor, holding her in the air. "What is it, Jenny?" The kitten asked her doll, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry, even if I make other friends, I will never forget you. You are my best friend forever!" she sat and hugged the doll, her furry cheek gently rubbing the cloth surface of Jenny's pink cheek.

Angel continued to play with her doll until the sun touched the orizon, slowly setting, making the sky orange. Angel stood up and looked at the sky. "The sun is setting." she said, and then looked at her doll. "We have to go home!" Angel exclaimed, holding the doll's arm and running towards the village, back home.

\-------------------------

  
"I'm home, Mom!" The child exclaims as she walks through the door. The mother turns to her daughter and smiles gently. "Hello, sweetie. Did you have fun?" she asks as she kneels in front of her, looking into her big, sky blue and innocent eyes. "Yes, Mom! Jenny and I had a great time." she holds the doll in front of her mother. "Isn't it, Jenny?" Angel shakes the doll's head up and down, making her nod. Yuki laughs a little, raising her paw and stroking her daughter's head. "Good. Go shower, dinner is almost ready." "Ok!" Angel runs to her room and places Jenny on the bed. "Stay here, you know that water isn't good for you." she laughed and ran out of her room, into the bathroom.

\-------------------------

  
The family sat at the table, having dinner. "How was your day, Angel?" Angel's father, John, asked her. "Fun, Daddy! Jenny and I played a lot." Angel replied, with food in her mouth. "Angel, dear, don't speak with your mouth full." Yuki warned, taking a spoonful of baby food from the plate and feeding her 1 year old baby, Jim. Angel blushed and swallowed the food in her mouth.

\-------------------------

  
The next morning, after having breakfast and asking for her parents' permission, Angel went to her room, picked up her doll and ran outside. Going quickly to the field. She played endlessly for hours and hours. This routine kept repeating every day for two weeks. She woke up, had breakfast and went to play. Woke up, had breakfast and went to play. But of course, as nothing lasts forever, Angel started to get sick of this routine.

She started to go there less often, she felt alone, now even the presence of her favorite doll made her happy anymore. A few more days, and Angel stopped playing there entirely. Her little brother was too young to play with her, he could barely walk. Her parents noticed her behavior change and, of course, talked to her. But even so, she didn't feel any better. "Jenny, I think our games are losing their fun." Angel says to her doll, sitting on the bed in front of her. "It would be so nice if we had one more person to play with us, wouldn't it?" Her little paw touches her chin, meaning that she was thinking. She looks at nothing for a while, until she is taken out of her thoughts by two people talking outside, not so close to her window, but she could still hear them. Angel got up from the bed and walked over to the window to peek. They were a little fox and an adult one, probably mother and daughter, since they looked alike. 

"Mommy, is it true that there is a magic tree here?" Asked a little fox. "Who told you that?" The mother responds, pausing for a moment from hanging some clothes on the clothesline. "Daddy. He told me that if you hug this tree and make a wish, it comes true!" The child responded innocently. It got stuck in Angel's mind, not paying attention to the rest of the conversation she turned to her doll and exclaimed, "That's it, Jenny! That tree must be that giant one at the field!" Angel went to her bed and held her doll in her arms. "What if i wish us a new friend to play with? Then we wouldn't play alone anymore!" Her eyes shine with joy, bouncing on the bed. She quickly stands up and runs out of the house, telling her parents that she will be back and leaving them confused, but also relieved to see their daughter cheerful again.

Angel ran a lot until she saw the field and the huge tree ahead. She stopped and panted, tired from running so fast. Angel looks up at the top of the tree. It's branches were huge, full of very green leaves and some flowers and fruits. She was so tall that Angel almost fell back from tilting her neck so far back. She then took another deep breath. "It's now or never..." With her short legs, Angel walked to the tree, entering its shadow, that part of the grass cold due to being hidden from the sun. She put her little paw against the rough trunk, still looking up at it. Angel then embraced the woody-stemmed plant, her small arms nothing compared to the size of the giant tree. It was as if a fly tried to embrace someone's leg. The kitten closed her eyes and concentrated on her wish, thinking of the right words, she wanted it to work, she was not looking for a specific type of child, just one that was around her age.

'I wish for a friend to play with.'

And so it was done. Angel had wished for a new friendship. There was no turning back now. She opened her eyes and looked up again, still not letting go of the tree. "I hope it works ..." she whispered to herself.

\-------------------------

  
Every day, Angel returned to that place. Not to play, but to wait for her new friend to show up. She sat under the tree, in the shade, to wait for them. Two days have passed, nothing. A week, no sign. A month, not even a shadow of her new friendship. Angel was getting tired, starting to think that the story of the magic tree was false. 2 months passed, Angel finds herself sitting under the tree once again. Holding her doll in her arms, her eyes getting heavy, almost falling asleep from waiting. The sounds of the birds chirping only adding to the reasons for her to fall asleep and ... Sounds of footsteps?

"Hi?"

Her head quickly snapped up and her eyes immediately opened, only to meet a pair of large, green eyes. Angel blinked a few times, now looking past them. He was a black kitten, wearing only a red outfit, similar to Mickey Mouse's outfit, only with a strap hanging on his shoulder.

He was cute. Angel gasped and stood up, smiling. "Hi!" she answered. "Why were you sleeping under that tree? Do you have a home?" The kitten asked. Angel shook her head, "I have! It's just ..." She glanced at the tree and then back at the male kitten. Would he think she's crazy if she told him about the magic tree? He could be the friend she wished for! She didn't want to risk losing him. "It's just that i played so much that when i went to sit down to rest i fell asleep." Angel laughed a little, scratching behind her head. "Ah ... Hey! Do you wanna be my friend?" He asked, looking at her with sparkling eyes and smiling. Angel smiled back and jumped of joy. "Yes!" she replied while rapdly clapping. "Come on, let's play!" He took Angel's paw and started running with her, but stopped a few seconds later and turned back to her, blushing a little. "Eh ... what's your name?" He asked, scratching behind his head. Angel smiled again. "Angel. And yours?" "Mao Mao. Nice to meet you!"

\-------------------------

  
Since Mao Mao and Angel have friends, they haven't stopped playing together every day. Their relationship was developed from something small to a big friendship. Sometimes they even lose track of time and end up going home late. As in all friendship, they hang out together, fight and reconcile, they got jealous of each other, they comforted when the another was sad, etc.

But it only lasted 3 years.

\-------------------------

  
"Daddy!! Mommy!!" a 6 year old Angel screamed for her parents. She had woken up to very dark smoke around her, coughing. As she adjusted her vision, she saw her entire room on fire. She got up and went into the living room with little ease, but she made it. Now she's looking for her parents, coughing, with fear and tears in her eyes. "Angel!!" she heard her father's voice behind her and felt her body being lifted off the floor and pulled into his arms. "We'll get out of here, I promise ..." He whispered to his daughter, trying to calm her down, and then running to the exit that was still clear.

"But what about Mom and Jim ??" Angel asks, desperate for her mother and little brother. "Your mother went to save him, she'll be getting out soon."

Angel had a bad feeling about this. She coughed again and when she opened her eyes they were already outside. What the poor kitten's eyes saw shocked her. Half the village was on fire! Villagers panicking everywhere, getting buckets filled with water and trying to stop the fire. How did this happen? Was it an accident? An act of vandalism? And if so, who was responsible? As these questions went through her head, she realized that a few minutes had passed and no signal of her mother leaving the house with her brother. Angel started to cry again.

"Where are them, daddy?" When looking at her father's face, she saw her father's eyes that were wide with an expression that she almost couldn't read. He was horrified, afraid, shocked. The whole house caught on fire. 

John was paralyzed, not knowing what to do. Angel lost control, and ran towards the door in an attempt to get in and save them. She had to. She extended her arms, "mommy!! Jim!!" But before she could pass the door, a huge flame rose in front of her, burning her arms. She screamed and it made John snap out of it. He ran towards his daughter, who was on the floor crying in agony and pain, holding her arms. He knelt beside her, "calm down, dear ... Let me see." Angel uncrossed her arms and showed them to him. Some of her black fur was burned, showing her reddened skin. While all of this was going on, Yuki and Jim did not leave the house, which was now completely consumed by the flames.

\-------------------------

  
"What happened to your arms?" Mao Mao, now 8 years old, asks Angel as soon as he arrives on the field and sees her arms bandaged. She turns to him, tears in her eyes and her lips trembling with sadness. Mao Mao looked at her with a frown, he just walked closer and gave her a hug. Angel cried on his shoulder, cried like she never did before. It was an unbearable pain, too much for a six-year-old. She had never felt anything like this, not even with a broken toy, with a scold, with a scraped knee ... No. That pain was bigger. Stronger.

"Do you want to talk about this?" "Mao Mao ... I'm gonna have to move. Far away from here..." Mao Mao's eyes widened, his chest tightening. "...What? B-But why??"

Angel broke away from the hug, holding his paws. "Y-Yesterday ... Something horrible happened ..." she sobbed, trying to wipe away her tears. But the more she did, more tears fell. "My village was caught on fire ... Along with my house ..." she sniffed. "M-My mother and my little brother couldn't get out in time ..." She bursted, letting go of Mao Mao's paws and placing hers over her eyes, unable to contain her crying. Mao Mao couldn't stand to see his best friend like that, he hugged her again, almost crying himself.

They stayed there for a while, just hugging each other. Angel calmed down, looking at him. "We will no longer be able to see each other ... The place we're moving to is too far..." she sobbed, "... and my father doesn't want to come back here anymore... This place has become a bad memory for him ..." Angel lifted her head, looking Mao Mao in the eye. "I-I don't want to lose you ...!" Mao Mao sighed, "you won't lose me! We'll keep being best friends... Even if we're apart..." he replied, not containing his own tears, they rolled down his cheeks.

Angel looked at the grass, her lips still trembling. "Look ... How about we do something..." Mao Mao said, raising his paw, with his pinky standing. "We promise to never forget about each other, and that one day we will meet again?" He smiled hopefully. Angel looked at his paw for a moment before sniffling and smiling back. She raised her paw and intertwined her pinky with his. "I promise." They said together.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Dad! I don't want to talk about it!"

"But daughter, I need to know what is going on to help you!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

\--------------------------

  
"Angel, you haven't left this room anymore. Is everything okay?"

Silence.

"Angel?"

\--------------------------

  
"I-I'm sorry, Dad ..."

Hiccups.

"It's okay, my little angel. I didn't get over it either."

\--------------------------

  
Angel, now a teenager, haven't got over what happened to her mother and brother. The scene repeats itself in her mind often, she has inevitable nightmares about it, it has affected her growth.

Since then, Angel has never been the same. She has changed, both in personality and appearance. She ate little, didn't leave her room, didn't brush her fur anymore, dark circles appeared under her eyes... She was a mess. Her father helped her, or at least tried. Angel avoided any social contacts, so she had almost no friends.

She was also sad that she never saw Mao Mao again. Yes, as promised, she never forgot about him. How could she? Her very first best friend. Angel sometimes got the courage to ask her father to visit him. But her father always said no. He was also traumatized, he didn't want to go back to that place anymore. Angel was no longer so obedient and in a good mood, and of course, these were the perfect combinations for arguments. Angel argued with her father sometimes, hoping to bring her back to the place even if she didn't knew if he was still living there. Angel had tried suggesting to her father that she could go alone, but he, of course, aware that she was just a teenager, would not let her go to a place so far away by herself.

She was frustrated.

Angel started attending a psychologist, and things started to get better over the years. She became more open, started taking care of herself more, something she hadn't done in a long time, she became more affectionate and understanding with her father, and the arguments stopped. At some point in her life Angel realized that if she wanted to see Mao Mao again, she would have to wait until she became an adult.

\--------------------------

  
"Are you sure you got everything? Toothbrush... Fur brush... Ah! Your bandages?" John bombarded her with questions, afraid that his daughter would forget something important before she left. He and Angel were in her room, Angel kneeling on the floor, in front of her suitcase, gathering her things, her father behind her.

"Yes, father. I already got everything." she laughs lightly, her father's concern was sometimes exaggerated. Angel closed the suitcase and stood up, turning to face him. Now that she was an adult, she could move out, and that's what she was doing. Angel had rented a little house in pure heart valley, it was far away, but with her fire powers, which she had recently discovered and learned to use, she could fly there. Like a rocket.

She gave her father a hug, which he returned. They stood like that for a while, until when Angel went to pull away, John wouldn't let go. "Uh... Dad, I have to go." She says, trying to break free. "Sorry, daughter." John released her. "I'm just not ready to let you go yet..." he sighed and smiled at her. "It's going to be so lonely in here... Do you promise to visit?" he asks. Angel smiled and nodded. "I promise, Dad."

They left the house, Angel hugged her father once again and summoned her powers. Two blue flames engulfed her paws, she wrapped her long tail around the handle of the suitcase, holding it tightly. Taking another look and smile towards her father, she intensified her powers and took off, flying far away from there.

\--------------------------

  
Angel admired the view, the sun shining, the blue sky, the green grass, trees full of life. She felt a little guilty for having seen so little of it in her adolescence, in fact, it was the first time in years she could feel the fresh air hitting her fur. She sighed, smiling slightly and focusing back on her journey. The flight was long, with ocasional pauses to rest and eat.

Some hours later, Angel spotted the giant ruby pure heart not far away. It was getting dark, but she was grateful that she managed to arrive before midnight. "Finally..." she said under her breath. Once arriving at the valley, she landed gently. The streets were empty. It was almost 11 pm. She walked towards her new home, arriving after a few minutes. Angel sighed, pulling the keys from her pocket and unlocking the door before getting in. "Well... Hello, new home..." Angel said to herself. "I'll buy food tomorrow... I'm tired..." she mumbled. The house already had all the furniture in it, she went up the stairs towards her room, opening the door and smiling, the room was big, tidy and smelled good. Angel sighed and put her suitcase in the corner, lying on the bed and, almost immediately, falling asleep.

\--------------------------

  
The next day, Angel opened her eyes with the sun hitting her face through the window. She yawned and stretched, sitting on the bed and looking at nothing for a few seconds, also thinking about nothing. Time to get up. Angel stood up and went to the bathroom, doing her routine; taking a shower, brushing her fur and teeth, pulling on her usual clothes and putting a rose scented perfume on herself.

She smiled to herself in the mirror, before her smile faded when she remembered her arms. Oh yes, she had to roll up her bandages. Angel sighed and took the roll out of her suitcase, pulling out a few inches and wrapping them around her arms. They weren't bruised, Angel just didn't like to show them. Her fur, which had been burned in the incident when she was a kitten, had grown badly. It had become rough in that area, and with some flaws, which made them look like cuts. She put on her fingerless gloves and left the bathroom, then stopped when she heard a loud roar accompanied by a slight shaking everywhere. She immediately ran to the window and saw a giant monster, it was a flower monster, its giant petals opened in a round mouth, full of sharp teeth. It had no eyes, and there were two legs under it's fat body. It looked all messy and weak, probably already being defeated. Angel also noticed that there were three people fighting it, and that they were having a hard time doing so. She didn't pay much attention to these people, she just ran to the door and left, everyone was in a panic and running away. Putting a brave look on her face, she summoned her fire powers and started flying at full speed towards the monster, which had its attention turned to the three people fighting it, not noticing Angel.

Angel pushed her lower body forward, stretching her legs and giving the monster a strong flying kick, which made it roll over and fall to the ground with a huge thud, exhausted. The monster made a groan sound and exploded. It was a harmless explosion, and when it was over, flower petals slowly began to fall from the sky. The sweetiepies yelled with joy and celebrated the defeat of the creature that had disturbed them. Several of them gathered around Angel to praise and thank her. Angel was a little shy and nervous, not very fond of having so much attention on her, she was not used to it, since she had never had that in her life.

The three people who were previously fighting the monster approached. "Wow!! That was amazing!!" Angel turned towards them, the smallest one flew towards her, it was a cute little blue bat with a yellow heart printed on their belly, the one that had spoken. "How did you do that??" they asked, with sparkles in their eyes. Angel smiled a little, "did what?" She asked, wondering what the bat was talking about exactly. "That!! the fire thing!! You came flying like a rocket and BOOM on that monster!" she landed on the floor, looking up at Angel with an expression of admiration. "Teach me??"

Angel laughed nervously, not knowing what to say. "Adorabat, you're scaring them." the biggest one of the group said, looking at the little bat. Meanwhile, the third one still not mentioned stared at Angel with wide eyes, she looked at him, his appearance was all too familiar. When their eyes met, it clicked. How could she not recognize those big green orbs right away? She felt her stomach churn and a burning sensation in her eyes and nose. The feeling of crying.

"Mao Mao?" her voice was shaky.

"...Angel?" his deep voice surprised her a little, but she ignored that.

Wow. He had grown up so well. Angel could not believe that cute little kitten grew up into an attractive adult. She blushed, why was she thinking of him like that?

The same thoughts passed through Mao Mao's mind. She looked so beautiful and her eyes sparkled in a way that made his heart flutter. He assumed it was just the excitement of seeing his childhood best friend again.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" the big one asks, Adorabat resting on his shoulder. The question was ignored when Angel ran towards the male cat, hugging him tightly, almost making him lose his balance. He immediately hugged her back, tears welling up to both their eyes. "I can't believe it, it's really you... I missed you so much..." Angel said in a shaky voice, not leaving the embrace.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked, sniffling. "I've never seem you again..." She pulled away from the hug, looking him in the eye. "Sorry, my dad didn't want to let me see you..." she smiled, "I'm so happy to see you again." Mao Mao smiled back, "me too."

Someone cleared their throat, Mao Mao and Angel turned towards the badger. "So, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" He asked. Mao Mao blushed, "oh, yes..." he cleared his throat. "Badgerclops, Adorabat, this is Angel, my childhood best friend. Angel, these are my other best friends and deputies, Badgerclops and Adorabat." He introduced, Angel held out her paw, "nice to meet you." Badgerclops shook it, smiling. "Wow, what a beautiful name you have, Angel..." Adorabat said, holding her own cheeks with her wings and blushing. Angel laughed a little. "How sweet of you, Adorabat."

"So, uh... what are you doing here in pure heart valley?" Mao Mao asked her. "I moved here yesterday. Just left my dad's house." Angel replied. "Cool! Do you live nearby?" Adorabat asked. Angel nodded, "in that house over there." She pointed to her house on the left.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off on Badgerclops' robot arm. "Oops." he said. "Looks like we have one more job to do." Mao Mao said, his expression becoming serious. He used his index finger and thumb to whistle and his aerocycle appeared, Badgerclops walked on it's direction with Adorabat on his shoulder.

Before going, Mao Mao turned to Angel, "Well i'll... See you later?" He asked, glancing to the sides before looking at her. Angel smiled, "of course." she replied. Mao Mao smiled and turned around, walking to the aerocycle and climbing on it, a helmet appearing around his head before flying away.

Angel looked at the sky for a while, towards the direction they went, smiling. She then felt a touch on her leg, she looked.down to see a turquoise colored child hedgehog looking up at her, pouting. "Pwease, can you take me home?" he asked, extending his little arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey Mao Mao."_

_"A-Angel?" Cough. "W-What are you doing here?"_

_"Your parents went out to buy medicine, I came to see you." she smiled._

_"Sorry, I can't play with you today." he sneezed, "I-I'm sick."_

_"I know." Angel smiled again, "I just came to keep you company. You look alone."_

_"I-I'm not... alone..." He frowned, looking to the side._

_Angel touched his forehead with the back of her little paw, only to pull away quickly. "Wow, you're boiling!"_

_Mao Mao blushed, looking back at her, "my father said that heroes don't get sick."_

_"Oh really?" Angel raised an eyebrow, she knew her best friend's father very well, of course he would say something like that._

_"Yes." he sniffed, "does that mean I'm not a hero?"_

_"Of course not." Angel replied, frowning. "You are a hero! Your father is wrong, everyone gets sick."_

_"He doesn't." Mao Mao said, looking down, "he never got sick."_

_She crossed her arms, "Impossible! I bet even he gets sick sometimes, he just hides it."_

_"You think so?" Mao Mao asked._

_"Yes."_

_Silence._

_"Hey, do you remember that time when I threw my doll so high that it got stuck in the branch of the tree?" Angel asked, her little tail swinging._

_"Yes, why?" Mao Mao raised an eyebrow._

_"You climbed the tree and got her for me." Angel smiled. "Even if getting sick meant that you're not a hero, it wouldn't matter to me, because I would still think you're a hero." She smiled, closing her eyes. "You are my hero!"_

_\--------------------------_

  
Mao Mao smiled at the memory, lying down on the bottom bunk. It was 4 am, he had woken up in the middle of the night, barely being able to sleep because he kept thinking about Angel. All those years without seeing her were almost torture for him, he even thought that she had forgotten him and broken the promise. Normally he would be upset and hold a grudge, but strangely that is not what happened. He felt something different as soon as he saw her, it was a strange and unknown feeling, but it was good.

Mao Mao couldn't stop thinking about her eyes, what was so special about those big sky blue spheres that had made his heart flutter like that? He blushed, shaking his head quickly to dismiss those thoughts and closing his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He would go to her house the next day to talk.

_\--------------------------_

  
A motorcycle sound was heard outside Angel's home, soon followed by a knock on the door. She looked up from her book and got up from the couch, "coming!" she called, walking to the door.

She opened the door and there stood Mao Mao, he looked at her and smiled with a little nervousness. "Mao Mao!" Angel smiled happily, hugging him. Mao Mao returned the hug, blushing. "Hello, Angel." "Why are you here?" She asked as she pulled away. "Just stopping by to talk to you. After all, we haven't seen each other in years." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "Ah yes." Angel giggled a little.

"Come in!" she turned around and walked in the house again, Mao Mao walked right behind her and closed the door. "Do you want some tea?" Angel offered, "Oh, no, thanks. I won't be staying long, I have to work in a little while." Angel nodded and sat on the couch, patting the space next to her. "Sit down!" she invited. Mao Mao sat down next to her. "How are you?" He asks. "I'm fine and you?" Angel looks at him. "I am too..." He laughs lightly.

This was so weird... They wanted to talk to each other but they didn't had a subject. "So... what do you work with?" Angel asks, remembering he said he was going to work later. Mao Mao looked at her, "I am the sheriff of this valley. Me and my friends. We protect the citizens and fight monsters almost every day." the male paused "...and pirates." he completed. "What about you?" Mao Mao asked.

"Ah! I'm still looking for a job. For now I'm living only with the money my dad gave me." Angel looked at the floor. "I admit it's not being easy. I've even tried at the palace to see if they needed any more employees but... No success." She shrugged.

Mao Mao thought for a moment, "You could work with us." He said. "We accept one more member in the team, the way you defeated that monster that day was incredible." Mao Mao praised, smiling at her. "Really? I would love to!" Angel hugged him, "Thank you so much, I really needed that job! And it will also be great to work alongside my best friend~" Angel cooed and broke away from the embrace, touching his snout with her finger playfully, she used to do it when they were kittens. Mao Mao shook her finger off and huffed annoyed, looking away. "When do I start?" Angel asked. "Tomorrow". he replied, looking at her, she nodded, "Great."

Silence, they just sat there, looking at each other. Mao Mao looked down at her arms and frowned, noticing the bandages. He then remembered her using it the last time they've seen each other, when they were little. Angel noticed this and looked at them too.

"I'm still using them... My arms are not hurt but... My fur grew rough and full of fails." she said. "You never told me what happened to them..." Mao Mao took her right arm gently, lifting it to have a closer look. "Can i...?" he asked for permission, looking at her. Angel hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

Mao Mao then unwraped the white bandages from her arms, revealing, the fur. Angel blushed and looked away. "I tried to save my mother and brother from all that fire... And when I was approaching the door a flame appeared out of nowhere. That was so stupid." she said, "the fur on my arms were burnt, they were almost naked when I said goodbye to you". tears appeared in her blue eyes, causing them to sparkle more than usual. "A-And... Still, there was no pain compared to losing two of the people i loved..." Mao Mao looked at her with pity in his eyes, he wrapped her arms back in the bandages and hugged her. He wasn't good with comforting, so that was all he could do at the moment.

"...I-I still ... I didn't get over it, y'know? It affected my life. When I was a teenager, my appearance and mental health got worse." Angel hugged him back. "I had to go to a psychologist twice a week, only after that things got better." She told him, sniffling. "I'm better now, but... I don't think i'll ever get over it."

Mao Mao just heard everything, stroking her head. "It's okay. Even if you don't, you have me to help you feel better. Badgerclops and Adorabat too, i bet they'll also support you." Mao Mao pulls away from the hug, "You're part of the team now and... In our team, we take care of each other". He smiled.

Angel wiped her own tears, sniffling. She then looked at him with a smile. Mao Mao's eyes widened, he felt his stomach churn, his heart speed up and his cheeks burned.

 **'w-what's going on? why am i feeling this way?'** he panicked **'what is she doing to me?'**

"Mao Mao?" Angel called, confused. He didn't answer, still frozen. Angel waved her paw in front of his face. "Hi? Earth to Mao Mao?" Mao Mao blinked, getting out of his trance. "Ah! Umm..."

The female raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You were staring at me for like 30 seconds..." She said, laughing a little. "Ah-- yes--" Mao Mao cleared his throat, "it's just that I was thinking about... other things." He made up an excuse, scratching behind his head while looking away.

"Other things?" Angel asked, he nodded. "O-Oh, look at the time! I need to go to work." He said looking at his wrist - which didn't had a watch on it - and got up, going to the door. Angel got up and followed him, "okay...?" she said hesitantly. Mao Mao then remembered something, "Ah- Angel..." he turned to her, "the king will..." he paused, looking at the floor, "throw a party at the castle on thursday... If you want you can come with me- I-I MEAN-- with us ...!" he flinched in his own words, blushing.

"Oh, sure! I would love to." Angel smiled at him. "Great! We'll come get you at 8 pm." he said relieved that she hadn't noticed what he was going to say. "Okay. See you later?" The female asked as she opened the door for him. "Yes! Y-Yes of course." He smiled, blushing. "See you later." He said while Angel smiled.

Mao Mao turned and walked towards the aerocycle, mentally cursing himself, why was he so nervous around her? What an idiot! He needed answers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Duuuuude!" Badgerclops laughed. Adorabat on his shoulder with her wings holding her cheeks and stars in her eyes, a smile on her lips. "W-What? What is it?" Mao Mao looked at them nervously. "YOU LOVE HER!!" Adorabat squealed loudly. Mao Mao blushed. "Man, I'm surprised, you guys met like, two days ago and you're already falling head over heels for her!" Badgerclops laughed more.

Mao Mao looked down at his lap, thinking. 'Am I really going to believe in Badgerclops?' he made a face at the question. "H-How are you so sure about this?" He asked, still blushing. "What else could it be, bro? You get nervous around her, blush, stutter, feel butterflies in your stomach and feel your heart beating fast." Badgerclops counted on his fingers as he spoke. "If that's not love then I don't know what is."

"Why don't you tell her?" Adorabat asked. "Are you crazy, Adorabat? What if she doesn't feel the same? I can get dumped and ruin our friendship." Mao Mao said, his ears drooped as he looked at the floor. "Ooor, you can try to win her heart." The badger suggested, Mao Mao looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Think with me, some females like handsome and gentlemen guys, and Angel seems to be one of them. And since there's this party that the king is throwing tonight, you could dress up in a very charming way and I don’t know, be a gentleman, treat her like you would treat a princess." The male cat placed his fingers on his chin in thought, looking to the side. "Where did you learn all of this from?" He looked back at him. "I watch a lot of romance movies." Badgerclops replied, crossing his arms with a proud smile. He got up from the couch and stretched, "Anyone's hungry?" he asked, heading to the kitchen.

Adorabat got off his shoulder and landed on the sofa next to Mao Mao, "don't worry, Mao Mao, I'm sure that she'll love you. And if she doesn't... I'll make her" she said the last sentence in a darker tone, making Mao Mao's eyes widen. Adorabat then flew off to the kitchen, giggling adorably as if nothing happened and leaving the feline alone at the living room. He sighed.

\----------------------------

Angel looked at herself in the mirror, turning around a few times, focusing on every angle. She wore a red dress with an asymmetrical hemline, off shoulder straps with a flower localized in the middle of it's chest. "There's something missing..." she mumbled, then snapped her fingers, going to a little box placed on the shelf, opening it and pulling out a red rose hair clip. She went back to the mirror and sticked the clip on the fur near her right ear. Angel then checked herself one more time before smiling. "I'm ready." 

Sitting down on the couch, the female waited for her friends to arrive while reading a book, she flipped around 7 pages before she heard a motorcycle sound outside. She smiled, knowing it was them. Angel marked the page she stopped at and closed the book, getting up and heading to the door. 

"ANGEL!!" Angel heard a child voice calling her name as she locked the door, barely getting to turn around before a small body came flying and hugged her, almost tackling her to the ground. The female laughed, "hello, Adorabat. You look beautiful!" she complimented. Adorabat used a cute green dress and a matching green bow on her head, the little bat giggled and flew back to the other two on the aerocycle, Angel following behind. Mao Mao's eyes widened as they landed on her, Badgerclops, noticing this, smiked and spoke up. "Hey Angel, you look stunning! Isn't that right, Mao?" he nudged the feline's back.

Mao Mao blinked a few times, "O-Oh- yeah! Um... indeed..." He cleared his throat, blushing and looking away nervously. Mao Mao was using his classic, white suit and Badgerclops... Well, he just wore a bow tie around his neck. Angel smiled at them, "Thanks, guys." 

\----------------------------

Angel felt nervous. There were so many people at this party, being the lonely teenager she was when younger, she wasn't used to it. Badgerclops had already disappeared in the crowd, obviously going to the food table. Adorabat with him, leaving the two felines by themselves. Mao Mao sensed Angel's nervousness and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Angel looked at him, gulping silently, "Y-Yes, i am... Just not used to be around so many people." She looked around at the sweetiepies. Mao Mao looked down at her paw, blushing for a moment before holding it in his gloveless one. "Don't worry, i'm here." he reassured. Angel looked back at him, relaxing and smiling softly, "Okay." she replied. 

While walking through the crowd further into the castle, Angel couldn't help but blush, looking down at their holding paws. Mao Mao's paw felt so soft and warm, it made the female's heart melt and a strange feeling raised in her stomach, she decided to ignore it, maybe it was just the nervousness. 

They talked to some sweetiepies and the king for a while until the king announced it was time for the ball. A slow music started to play. Angel looked around at the forming pairs, smiling to herself at how cute they looked. Meanwhile Mao Mao glanced at Badgerclops from the distance, the badger giving him a thumbs up. He cleared his throat and looked back at Angel, holding out his paw, "W-Would you like to dance?" he asked, internally cringing at his stuttering. Angel looked down at his paw before looking up at him again and smiling, taking it. "Yes." 

Mao Mao felt an explosion of happiness inside him, although all he showed was a small smile, he was actually holding back a huge grin as he escorted the female to the dance floor.

-

_You're in my arms_  
_And all the world is calm_  
_The music playing on for only two_  
_So close together_  
_And when I'm with you_  
_So close to feeling alive_

_-_

Angel put her paws on Mao Mao's shoulders as he hesitantly put his on her waist. They kept a little distance between each other, sadly for the male. Angel smiled up at him while he looked down at her, blushing. 

Those eyes, Mao Mao felt himself getting lost in them. 

-

_A life goes by_  
_Romantic dreams must die_  
_So I bid my goodbye_  
_And never knew_  
_So close, was waiting_  
_Waiting here with you_  
_And now, forever, I know_  
_All that I wanted_  
_To hold you so close_

_-_

Angel couldn't help but blush, her heart fluttering with the loving look Mao Mao was giving her. He had a soft smile on his lips and half lidded, sparkling eyes. He was staring. 

-

_So close to reaching_  
_That famous happy end_  
_Almost believing_  
_This one's not pretend_  
_And now you're beside me_  
_And look how far we've come_  
_So far we are, so close_

_-_

To avoid his gaze and this weird feeling, the female closed the distance between them to put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling softly. Mao Mao's green eyes widened for a moment, glancing at the female on his shoulder and leaning his head on hers, also closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment as the music's instrumental played.

-

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_  
_If I should lose you now_

_-_

His hold on her tightened a little as childhood memories started flowing in his mind. Little Angel pulling her pinky away from his with a sad smile on her face, then turning away to leave, the last moment they had seem each other. 

He missed her. He really did. And now he was there holding her in his arms.

Damn. Badgerclops was right.

-

_We're so close to reaching_  
_That famous happy end_  
_Almost believing_  
_This one's not pretend_  
_Let's go on dreaming_  
_For we know we are_  
_So close, so close_  
_And still so far_

_-_

The two felines slowly pulled away as the song ended, just staring at each other. But it didn't last too long as the crowd around them started clapping, they didn't even noticed that they were the spotlight of the ball. "They're my best friends." Badgerclops whispered to a sweetiepie beside him, clapping as well.

\----------------------------

"You're not coming?" Mao Mao asked Badgerclops and Adorabat, noticing that they weren't following him and Angel to the aerocycle. "Nah, Adorabat and i will go ahead. We don't want to disturb you both." he said while Adorabat nodded, if he had two eyes he would be winking. Mao Mao glared at him with a blush. "See ya!" Adorabat waved while they flew away using Badgerclops' arm cannon.

Angel waved, "what did he mean?" She asked, turning back to the male beside her. "Nothing. Let's just go." Mao Mao replied, climbing on the aerocycle. Angel shrugged and climbed behind him.

\----------------------------

As they landed in front of her house, Angel climbed off the aerocycle and looked at him. "I had fun tonight." Angel said, smiling. "i hope we can have more nights like this." she continued, looking down at the floor and blushing. Mao Mao smiled, "me too." he replied. 

Angel blushed as she thought about something, leaning forward, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek, then walked fast to her house's door. "Bye!" she said quickly, waving and walking in, leaving the black cat outside with a surprised look on his face and a blush on his cheeks. He then smiled to himself before starting the engine and taking off. 

\----------------------------

_knock. knock._

_"Kids? It's time to go to slee-" Yuki said, opening the door only to be interrupted by a sleeping Angel and Mao Mao. A bunch of pillows and blankets around them on the floor as they slept in a kinda funny position, their months widely opened and snoring. Yuki chuckled to herself and walked to them, carefully adjusting their small bodies so they wouldn't get sore in the morning and kissing both their foreheads goodnight. She walked to the door and closed it, leaving the two kittens to sleep peacefully._


	5. Chapter 5

Laying on her stomach on her bed, Angel held a book in her paws, attently reading it with a soft smile on her lips. It was a romance book, her favorite, and while reading it, she couldn't help but think about Mao Mao. It's been months now since they've met again and since she joined the team, growing closer than they have ever been before. At this point it was as clear as day that Angel had a crush on the sheriff and she knew that very well. She fell in love with him, and to be honest, who wouldn't? He was just too handsome, his pitch black fur, piercing green eyes that made her heart race everytime they'd stare at her, his smile, his laugh, his deep voice. The female found herself biting her bottom lip as those thoughts flooded her mind, she'd get too excited everytime the alarm recently instaled in her room would go off, meaning it was time to fight a monster, the sky pirates, or help the king, but also meaning that she'd get to be by her crush's side. 

Despite being obvious, she was oblivious to the fact that the black cat shared the same feelings for her, thought she didn't fail to notice the few times he was caught staring at her, quickly looking away when he did, the stutters he sometimes would let take over his words, the blush on his cheeks that would appear through his dark fur. The female didn't want to jump into conclusions, so she didn't think much of this behavior. It didn't stop her from thinking about him in other ways, tho, he was her best friend but she wished for something more. Something more meaningful, more romantic, more... Intimate. Angel blushed and quickly shook her head, expelling those last thoughts from her mind. 

Just as she went back to her book, her home phone ringed. The female imediatelly assumed it was her dad, since he would always call her from this phone, being a man of age he wasn't used to today's technological device called smartphone, and that was the only reason she had an old one. 

Standing up from her bed, Angel went to the living room and picked it up, smiling. "Hello?" but her smile soon flattened as she heard a female voice instead of her father's creaky voice. 

"Good afternoon. Is it miss Angel Tenshi i'm talking with?" The female voice spoke. "Y-Yes, it is. Who is it?" She questioned. "It's from the west valley hospital. I'm afraid i have not so good news." Her heart stopped, did something happened? "W-What is it? Is it about my father?? Is he okay??" she started panicking. "Calm down, miss. Mr. John is alright as for now. What happened was that he fainted yesterday around midnight and a friend of his called us to take him in. He's currently hospitalized." 

Angel's nerves calmed down a little, at least he was okay. "What does he have...?" she asked calmly. "We still don't have this information. But it seems that your father is slowly nearing his last years." The female voice spoke carefully, "he's very weak and shaky, and we can't keep him in here for long." she continued. "That's why we're contacting you, according to the files, you're the only family member he has, at least the only one who lives the nearest. He needs someone of trust to take care of him and keep an eye on his health while he's ill." Angel frowned, so she has to go back to take care of her father for who knows how long. It means she has to temporarily quit her job. Before she could reply, the female voice started speaking again. "It may take around 5 months so i suggest you to move in the meantime." 

"Y-Yes, i understand... I'll go as soon as i can." she silently sighed, "thanks for contacting me." thought she couldn't see it, the female on the other side nodded, "have a good afternoon." she replied and then a beeping sound was heard, meaning that she hung up. Angel put down the phone on it's place, looking at nothing for a while. How was she going to tell the others she has to leave? How was she going to tell MAO MAO she has to leave? After years of being apart, they have to separate again? Sure, now they have a way to keep contact with each other, but it won't be the same, to neither of them. Angel covered her face with her paws. She had no choice, her father was a lot important to her, she couldn't leave him to die and she didn't trust anyone else to take a care of him for her. He needed her help, and she was going to help. After all, it was only going to take 5 months, right? What is 5 months compared to 16 years? Mao Mao would understand... At least she hoped so. Great, she's thinking about him again. 

Angel decided she wasn't going to give them the news right away, right now she was going to pack some of her things and rest, and talk to them the next day. 

\-----------------------------------------

"BADGERCLOPS, HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE SNACK PACKAGES IN THE LIVING ROOM??" Mao Mao screamed, quickly getting all the packages and throwing them in the trash, then cleaning the room at a quick pace. "Dude, chill. I was going to pick them up." Badgerclops replied, not looking up from his game switch.

"Uh, Mao Mao? Are you okay?" Adorabat turned her attention away from the TV to a nervous looking Mao Mao, his hands patting the sofa's cushions to make sure they were fluffy. "N-Never better, Adorabat. Why do you ask?" he replied, scratching the back of his head and diverting his eyes to everywhere but his partners sitting before him. "Maybe it has to do with Angel coming to visit us." Badgerclops mumbled loud enough for both of them to hear, Mao Mao's eyes widened and Adorabat's lit up, "oooh, i get it! You just want to make sure the house is tidy!" she exclaimed. 

Mao Mao ignored the little bat's affirmation and turned his attention to the big badger sitting beside her. "How did you know she was coming?" "i heard your conversation earlier in the phone." Badgerclops cheered as he won his little game. "By the way what is it about?" he finally looked up. 

"She said there's something important she needs to tell us. Honestly i'm scared, she sounded sad." Mao Mao sighed and held his arm as he looked at the ground. Adorabat frowned, "oh no, i hope it's nothing too bad." she said worried for her friend and secretly mother figure. "Relax. Maybe she just lost her home keys." Badgerclops suggested, before any of them could reply, the bell rang. Mao Mao imediately stood up and went to the door, opening it to reveal Angel standing there, holding both her paws in front of her. She smiled softly at the male, "Hey, Mao..." Angel greeted him with a hug, in which he returned, blushing softly. "Hey... Come in." he stood aside, allowing her entrance. Adorabat flew towards her and gave her a hug, "Angel!" 

Angel laughed softly, "Hello, Adorabat." the feline said, hugging back. "Sup, Angie." Badgerclops greeted her, putting down his switch on the table in front of the couch. "Hey BC." she nodded, turning to Mao Mao, "i hope i'm not interrupting anything." 

There was something different with her that Mao Mao couldn't put his finger on, her voice sounded calmer than usual but also with a bit of sadness in it, and her eyes, they were droopy and tired, there was less sparkles in them. Her smile seemed quite fake, as if she was forcing it. The sheriff frowned before replying, "n-no, we were waiting for you, actually. Come on." he walked back to the couch and sat on it. Adorabat and Angel followed him, but instead of sitting, the tuxedo cat stood in front of the three of them and sighed, closing her eyes. They watched her intently, their faces showing worry. "I'm leaving." she went directly to the point. "For 5 months." 

It was like a knife had pierced Mao Mao's heart, he froze, his expression now showing shock, along with his partners sitting on either side of him. "Wait wait wait, what??" Badgerclops was the first one to speak. "But why??" Adorabat spoke after him, her face holding sadness. Angel glanced at Mao Mao's direction, expecting a reaction from him, but he didn't show any. She frowned more, returning her attention to all three of them. "M-My dad, he's ill. I'll have to go back to my hometown to take care of him." she sighed before continuing. "Yesterday i received a call from the hospital saying he passed out and was hospitalized. The woman told me i would have to take care of him for at least 5 months or at least until he gets better." 

"B-But- can't you just send someone to do it?" was the first thing that came from Mao Mao's month after his moment of shock. Angel shook her head, "No. I'm the only family member my father has, and i don't trust a stranger to do it for me." she looked down, not wanting to look at their disappointed faces any longer. "I'm sorry, i will have to quit my job here in the meantime." Mao Mao's heart ached, was this all she was worried about? Her job? Before he could get angry, he noticed the tears flowing in her eyes, worry instantly taking over the angriness. "A-Angel-" he was interrupted by the female. "I'm sorry, it's just..." she covered her face with her paws. "I-I don't want to leave! But i have no choice! I'm so afraid of what's going to happen with my dad... What if he gets worse? What if i mess up?" Angel continued on with the 'what ifs' as she sobbed, Mao Mao stood up and pulled her into a hug, surprising the female a bit.

"Don't say that, uh-" he tried to find the right words to say. "W-We understand, really! It's for a good reason. If you need to leave... If there isn't another way, then do it..." he paused, "and you won't mess up, we believe in you." Mao Mao finished, blushing and mentally cringing at his own words. He was never the best when it came to comforting, though he tried his best. And Angel knew it. She sniffled, smiling softly and hugging back. Badgerclops and Adorabat also stood up from the couch and enveloped them in a group hug, and that's all what Angel needed to understand that she was being supported. "You guys are the best." 

\-----------------------------------------

_'Find me at the field near muffin's bakery at 3 pm. Only you.'_

This message was all Mao Mao could think about as he rode his aerocycle, a clenching feeling in his stomach which he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He felt anxious, what did she need now? And why he had to go alone? Once he spotted the female already waiting for him in the distance, he lowered the aerocycle to the ground slowly, stopping near her as she turned her head. Mao Mao didn't fail to notice the brown suitcase the female held in her delicate paws as he climbed off the vehicle. They greeted each other with a hug. "You wanted to see me?" he asked as they pulled back. "Yes, i... Wanted to see you one last time before actually leaving." Angel replied, looking down at the grass with a blush on her cheeks. He chuckled, "geez, Angel. You make it sound like you're leaving forever." Mao Mao joked, making her let out a giggle which filled his heart with adoration. "Well, to me it will feel like forever." she smiled sadly. 

Mao Mao smiled back, before frowning again. "Are you sure you need to go?" He asked, the male knew the answer would be yes, but he just wanted to make sure of it. He was praying something would happen in the last moment so she wouldn't need to. Anything. "Yes. My father is a really old man and... He can't take a care of himself when he's sick." Angel replied. "I'll be gone for only 5 months." she continued, looking up at him. Mao Mao sighed, "i know, it's just... It's been only a few months since we met up again, after all those years..." he trailed off, looking away sadly. Angel looked at him with simpathy. "Look... I will try to come back as soon as possible, okay? i won't leave you this time, heh..." she mumbled the last part with an awkward laugh, loud enough for him to hear, tho. The black feline looked at her, the look in his eyes seeming almost helpless, "do you promise?" he asked. "I promise." Angel replied, smiling softly. 

She then rubbed her arm and looked away, frowning. "Well... I need to go. I'll see you in 5 months..." Mao Mao nodded, looking at her while she turned away and started walking.

Mao Mao just stood there, watching the love of his life go without even doing anything. What could he do anyway? Something then came to his mind. A wave of adrenaline washed over his body as courage boosted up inside of him. He didn't know what was happening, and he definitely didn't control his next actions. His fists clenched on his sides, "wait." he called confidently. Angel stopped and turned around to see Mao Mao approaching her. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

Without saying anything, Mao Mao stepped close to her and reached up to cup her cheek in his gloved paw, pulling his face close to hers and slowly but firmly crashing his lips against hers. 

Angel was shocked, but didn't think twice before returning the kiss. She was in heaven and she couldn't believe it. Mao Mao was kissing her on the lips! A wave of warmth crashed into her body as she felt her cheeks growing hot while the kiss just went on. His lips felt soft and he kissed her so passionately, that for the first time after many years, she felt genuinely happy. Loved. Wanted. She haven't even noticed the moment her body was pulled closer to the male's and her arms wrapped around his neck, the kiss lasted a long time before they sadly had to pull away for air. 

Panting, staring at each other's half-lidded eyes, they said their last words to each other, for now. "i love you." "...i love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, if you're not comfortable with it then don't read. You've been warned.

Surprisingly, 5 months went by fast. Angel's father got a lot better and she was finally free to go back to pure heart valley, she felt ecstatic at the thought of seeing her friends and boyfriend again. 

Ah, yes. After that kiss they shared before her departure, it was safe to say that now the two felines were dating. 

Angel admired the moon in the dark blue sky as she flew through it using her fire powers, she'd been flying for a few hours now, leaving her father's house in the morning and now being was night time, the female couldn't wipe off the smile that's been plastered on her lips, ealier she had sent a message to Mao Mao saying that she was arriving, but little did she know that he was waiting for her by himself. 

After 5 months without any physical contact, the black cat was longing for his girlfriend, he almost couldn't contain his excitement as soon as he saw her flying from the distance at his direction.

He smiled happily, opening his arms as she landed in front of him and they shared a hug, holding each other for a few minutes before pulling back. Angel surprised him with a kiss on the lips, which he returned before they separated.

"It's a comeback from the last time..." Angel whispered making Mao Mao chuckle, before pulling her to another kiss, this one lasting longer.

The kiss got rougher after a while, both of them being glad no one was around to witness the scene, Mao Mao lowered his kisses to her neck, his longing making him go a little overboard. 

Angel laughed, "Mao Mao!" she lightly pushed him away from her neck making the male pout. "I guess it's better if we go to my house." she kept herself from smirking. "Where's Badgerclops and Adorabat?" 

"They're playing a stupid video game so they couldn't come, they made a bet over a cheeseburger or whatever." he rolled his eyes, "classic." Angel replied, giggling. 

\---------------------------------------------

Angel quickly unlocked her door and opened it, getting inside her house, Mao Mao right after, closing it. She barely put her suitcase in its place and was soon pinned against the wall, being kissed on the lips hungrily.

"Hm..." Mao Mao ran his gloved paws down her body to her waist and thighs, squeezing them lightly which made Angel moan softly, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every spot.

Angel gasped, feeling the space between her legs growing wet already. She slid her paws through Mao Mao's chest and up to his shoulders, making him grunt in the kiss at the feeling of her soft, delicate paws caressing him. He separated his lips from hers and slid them down to her neck, planting light kisses that slowly grew into biting and sucking. Angel moaned, sliding her paws to the male's back and squirming, unable to stay still in the middle of the pleasure.

"Mao Mao...!" She moaned loudly as he found her sweet spot. The male smiled and started to lick and suck on it, Angel rolled her eyes back and moaned again as she felt him leaving a hickey on her neck that barely appeared through of her fur, but she didn't care. Mao Mao brought the kisses back up to her lips.

"Where's the room...?" He murmured between kisses, his voice deeper and rougher than usual which made Angel hold back a groan and press her legs together. "Upstairs... first door on the right..." she replied, breathless. Mao Mao broke the kiss and bent down, sliding an arm under her legs and the other on her back, holding her up bridal style and walking upstairs to her room. He kicked the door open and closed it with his foot, Angel giggled while being carried to the bed and laid down.

Before lying down, Mao Mao untied his cape from his neck, letting it fall to the floor. He climbed onto the bed, on top of Angel and went back to kissing her, occasionally biting her bottom lip. All that could be heard in the room were moans, kisses and heavy breaths.

Mao Mao brought his hand from Angel's belly up to her chest under her crop top, she pulled away from the kiss and moaned, tilting her head back on the pillow and exposing her throat, giving the sheriff the opportunity to kiss it, then proceeding to kiss down her upper chest, Angel shuddered.

She pushed him away lightly and sat up for a moment to remove her top clothing, exposing her chest. Mao Mao felt his cock throb in anticipation, he leaned forward, placing his lips around Angel's right nipple, licking and sucking on it gently while massaging the left one with his fingers. The female moaned his name, tilting her head back and arching her back. Mao Mao could feel himself going crazy with her moans, he wanted to remove all the clothes from her pretty body and go to the main part alredy, but held himself back, this was probably Angel's first time and he was going to make sure it would be perfect.

He pushed her back onto the mattress, pausing for a moment to admire her figure, the moonlight illuminating her through the window, making her fur shine in an inexplicable way and the shadows highlighted her curves, he looked up at her face and there they were, those big eyes looking back at him with their breathtaking sparkle in them. He was just so lucky to have her as his. Her name indeed fit her, she looked like an angel. "You're so beautiful." he praised, Angel smiled up at him, her cheeks reddening.

Mao Mao leaned down to kiss her collarbone and keep paying attention to her breasts, this time changing positions and sucking on her left nipple while massaging the right one, giving the same amount of attention to both. Mao Mao slid his free hand down to unbutton her denim shorts, unzipping and slowly pulling it off. He moved his lips down to her belly, leaving light kisses, she shivered and let out a sigh. He then slid the shorts off completely, throwing them to a random side of the room.

He parted the female's legs, Angel looked to the side, blushing intensely, aware that her private parts were now exposed to her boyfriend. Her core quaked softly as she felt him kiss her inner thighs lovingly before going to her clit, sucking and licking the little bundle of nerves lightly. "Mao Mao...!" she moaned, grabbing the pillow with one paw and placing the other on Mao Mao's head. He smirked and continued, now running his tongue from top to bottom, repeating the movements slowly. Angel's legs twitched, her back arched with pleasure, at that point she could no longer contain her moans, she just let them out, loudly, not caring about who would hear them. Mao Mao lowered his tongue to her entrance, licking it's outside before sliding in. Angel moaned his name several times, barely managing to keep her legs open, Mao Mao put his paws on her thighs, holding them in place, Angel leaned her head back and cried out as it was the only thing she could do now as a relief from the extremely great sensation.

After a while of this she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Just then Mao Mao stopped. Angel huffed, looking down at him. "W-Why did you stop?" she asked, her face burning. Mao Mao smirked, climbing on top of her again, removing the rest of his clothes. "It's time for the main part." he replied.

Angel's eyes widened as she looked at his member, she was sure it would hurt. Mao Mao noticed this and kissed her forehead, "I will be gentle." he said. Angel nodded slightly, relaxing her muscles and preparing for what was to come. Mao Mao separated her legs and positioned himself in between them.

He looked at Angel, waiting for permission, she nodded again, smiling a little. The male held his member and positioned it at her entrance, and then slowly, started to penetrate. Angel's eyes closed tightly, she was right, she did felt an enormous pain. Arching her back and moaning loudly the female put her paws on Mao Mao's back, her nails scratching him and holding him closer. He kept penetrating her, grunting slightly at the feeling of her warm and tight walls surrounding him, his cock throbbed once again. Angel's breathing was heavy, tears welled up to her eyes as she adjusted to his size. Mao Mao waited for her and used his thumb to wipe away her tears, and when he felt her relax, he started to move slowly, in and out. Angel grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, moaning into his lips. Mao Mao kissed her back, speeding up a little.

He couldn't believe it, he was making love with his childhood best friend, never in his life would he imagine that one day he would fall in love with her and have that kind of intimacy. If he said he never had sexual thoughts about her before he'd be lying. "Faster... Please!" Angel groaned, Mao Mao accelerated his movements, now practically pounding himself inside her, making her tremble as his tip hit her g-spot with each thrust, he clenched his teeth and grunted, feeling her walls tightening, making it harder and harder for him to hold back his climax, which was already very close. He lowered his head, burying his face in the crook of the female's neck. "M-Mao Mao... I-I'm gonna... cum...!" Angel warned, letting out louder and intense moans. "Agh... That's right, baby... Cum for me..." 

That was it. Angel cried out and tilted her head back into the pillows, orgasming. Mao Mao groaned and grabbed the sheets at the feeling of her walls contracting around him, he thrusted a few times more helping her ride it out before pulling out and cumming, his cum landing on Angel's belly.

They were both panting tiredly, Mao Mao stood on his knees for a while, looking at his girlfriend's figure as she turned to her side. He leaned down and planted a loving, gentle kiss on her hip and she giggled softly. Mao Mao then laid down beside her, Angel rested her head and paw on his chest, smiling. "I hope i wasn't too rough." he said. Angel shook her head, smiling, "it was perfect." she replied. Mao Mao kissed her forehead, she lifted her head to look at him. "I love you, Mao Mao." Angel said, breathless. "I love you too." he replied, smiling back and pecking her lips. Angel put her head back on his chest, they laid like that for a while.

Angel then noticed the scars on his belly, she moved her paw up to them and traced them gently, Mao Mao opened his eyes, watching her movements. "are these... scars...?" She asked a rhetorical question. "who did this to you...?"

Mao Mao frowned, "nobody in particular... These are just battle marks." he replied. Angel traced them for a moment before getting up and moving her lips towards them, Mao Mao blushed when Angel started kissing the scars softly.

He said nothing, just shivered as he felt a slight shock wave going down his cock, making it hard again, he held back a grunt and Angel noticed, looking at it and laughing. Mao Mao blushed more, "What is it?" he asked. "Did you really get aroused with this?" Angel looked up at him, smirking. Mao Mao huffed, looking away and not replying.

However, he shivered as he felt something warm surrounding him and looked back at her, Angel had her mouth around his shaft and he couldn't help but moan at the sight and place his paw on her head. Angel sucked him gently, rubbing his member with her tongue as she did so. Mao Mao tilted his head back panting heavily, caressing her head and lightly moving his hips forward. She took the member out of her mouth to lick it from the bottom to the tip slowly, making it twitch. "A-Angel... ngh..." he groaned, she put his cock back in her mouth and speeded up the movements.

Mao Mao arched his back, feeling his release approaching again, he moved his hips back and forth slightly while Angel sucked him non-stop, opening her eyes to look up at his face. He had his eyes shut tightly and a blush spread on his cheeks, his teeth clenched.

Mao Mao looked so vulnerable, she had never seen him like that. Angel took him in deeper, his member reaching her throat, Mao Mao moaned loudly and Angel felt him throb and spurt his sperm down her throat, she swallowed it all, pulling back when finished. He panted, looking at her while Angel laid her head back on his chest. "Done." she said, smiling, Mao Mao rolled his eyes and smiled back, hugging her close. They closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Writer's block hit hard. It's also a bit shorter than the others. Enjoy.
> 
> Little lime scene ahead.

_"How come you've never introduced me to him before?? He's so cute!" Little Angel squealed while petting the dog in front of her, Bao Bao barked happily._

_"Sorry, i thought you were going to be jealous." Mao Mao replied, chuckling awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head._

_She huffed, "well but now i'm angry, is there any more friends you haven't introduced to me before?"_

_Mao Mao sweated, shaking his paws in front of him, "N-No! I swear! Y-You're my only frien- what's so funny?" He cut himself off as Angel started laughing._

_"I'm joking, silly! I'm not angry." She smiled adorably. Mao Mao's cheeks went red and he looked away. "Oh, umm... i knew that of course. heh..."_

_Angel turned her attention back to Bao Bao, who jumped at her and started licking her cheek while she giggled. The black kitten just stood there, looking at them with a frown, a feeling bubbling up inside his chest, a bad one. He huffed quietly._

\---------------------------------------------

A groan escaped Angel's lips, the sunlight hitting on half of her face and pulling her away from her deep slumber, she opened her blue eyes slowly and yawned, closing them once again only to rub their sockets with the back of her paws. 

As her vision adjusted, she could catch the sight of her lover's chest, hugging her body close to his. She looked up at him and the sight almost made her sigh. The sunlight was illuminating his back, making his fur shine around him like a piece of art. As if Mao Mao himself wasn't one already. 

Adjusting her body closer to his, she felt her bare fur rubbing against Mao Mao's, the memories from the last night filled Angel's mind, making her cheeks go warm and her lips turn up in a loving smile, she raised her paw to gently and carefully stroke her boyfriend's cheek so she wouldn't wake him up.

Still, Mao Mao hummed softly before his green eyes slowly fluttered open, Angel pulled back her paw. "Sorry, i didn't want to wake you up." She whispered, her voice raspy, smiling like an idiot. Mao Mao processed what she said for a second before smiling softly, pulling her closer, as if it was even possible, and kissing her forehead. "Good morning for you, too." his deep voice mumbled into her fur.

"Hmm... i don't want to get up yet." Angel said burying her face into his chest and hugging his waist. "Sadly we have to. We got patrolling to do." He replied before continuing, "besides, i think Badgerclops and Adorabat are worried that i didn't go back home yesterday." 

Angel chuckled, "five more minutes, please... Those can wait, i'm sure they'll understand." she said, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Mao Mao blushed lightly before sighing, "alright."

\---------------------------------------------

It wasn't just five minutes.

Angel gasped at the grip on her thigh before feeling Mao Mao's tongue sliding into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to grind herself against his crotch. Mao Mao groaned into the kiss, breaking it and dipping his head down her neck to plant kisses on it, the female let out a breathy moan, tilting her head back into the pillow to give him more room as he gently nibbled on her furred skin. They lost track of the time and had been making out in the bed for God knows how long, they didn't seem to care about the world around them anymore.

Mao Mao's kisses trailed up to Angel's mouth again, kissing her deeply as her paw made it's way to the back of Mao Mao's head. Their lips fit perfectly like a puzzle, showing that they were indeed made for each other.

But good things always come to an end.

Mao Mao's phone ringed loudly on the bedside snapping him back to reality as he groaned, the tought of pulling away from his girlfriend annoyed him. He parted their lips, grabbing the device, his eyes widening as he read Badgerclops' name on the screen. 

"Dang..." he mumbled, Angel raising an eyebrow at this, her pupils were dilated, still high in pleasure. As soon as Mao Mao pressed the answer button Badgerclops' worried voice boomed in their ears.

"DUDE WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" both felines blinked in surprise. Mao Mao cleared his throat before answering, "I-I'm at Angel's-" 

"ADORABAT IS FREAKING OUT, she said she woke up and you weren't in your bed, then she went to check in the dojo and you weren't in there, either! And now she's- NONONO ADORABAT-" a shattering sound along with a scream could be heard in the background, "SHE'S BREAKING EVERYTHING, PLEASE COME BACK BEFORE SHE BREAKS THE FRIDGE." he then hung up. 

"She really cares about you huh?" Angel laughed awkwardly as Mao Mao sighed, "i'm going to have to talk to her later." He said while getting up from the bed and putting on his clothes. Angel sat up, stretching and yawning. "It's a shame we got interrupted," she said, glancing at his lower body, "i guess you'll have to fix this little problem by yourself." she pointed to the erection between his legs, smirking. Mao Mao blushed furiously, "Oh god."

\---------------------------------------------

After coming home, calming down Adorabat and cleaning the mess she made, Mao Mao couldn't wipe the loving look he wore on his face. The previous day, along with a bit of the morning, were the best moments of his life and he couldn't be happier.

And how could he NOT be? He was in love with the most beautiful and kind person he knew in his life, his Angel, his love, his soulmate. The one who never left his mind since their last encounter.

The sheriff's happy mood didn't go unnoticed by the two deputies, who silently giggled to themselves, they've never seen him so joyful. Everytime both felines were around each other, Mao Mao's sharp eyes and frown would turn into a soft loving look. It almost worried them.

Almost.

Maybe they should spend more time together, after all they understood that as long as Mao Mao and Angel would be with each other, that bad mood that used to constantly surround the black cat's mind would not come back so soon.

Life would be much more sweeter.

\---------------------------------------------

_The two kids watched in awe as Yuki used her fire skills to cook dinner, one of them more impressed than the other._

_"Dinner's ready!" The adult exclaimed, placing two plates in front of both kittens. "Thanks mommy! It looks delicious." Angel said, Mao Mao nodding beside her._

_"Thanks, children. It's a pleasure to have your little friend over, Angel." Yuki said as she patted Mao Mao's head, the feline lowering his ears in the process. "I'll have to go out, i'll be back in a few minutes! Please keep an eye on your little brother and scream for me if he wakes up. Behave!" she kissed Angel's forehead before walking out the door. "Alright, mommy!" Angel replied._

_"Your mom is so cool, Angie! Did you see those fire powers??" Mao Mao squealed in awe as the female giggled. "I know, she uses them everytime she's cooking! I wish i would also have them." Angel looked down at her little paws. "What do you mean?" Mao Mao replied with his mouth full._

_"My mommy said it's a family thing that's been around for generation from generation. She said that only me or my brother could've been born with those powers, never the both of us." the female kitten looked at the direction of her brother's room. "If he ends up getting them i will be so jealous. I wanna be able to protect my family and you when i grow up."_

_Mao Mao blushed and swallowed his food before replying, "Don't worry, Angie. You can always learn to use an weapon if you don't get those powers!" Angel looked back at him, arching an eyebrow. "But who's gonna teach me?" she asked._

_"Uh, me of course! Do you remember when i told you i fought against the flimborg?" Angel giggled at the memory, she remembered about the story of a child that disturbed the villagers' dear monster, she even got shocked when finding out that child was her best friend all this time. "Thanks Mao Mao, you're the best!" She exclaimed, hugging the male around his waist. Mao Mao blushed again before hugging back._


End file.
